


Booster's Beating

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Chases, Crime Fighting, Gen, Reader-Insert, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Booster's Beating

“Alright, Y/N, Morgan and JJ, you go to The Clarks’ home to interview Jacob,” Hotch said. “Reid and Prentiss, you take Brandon Michaels. I’m going to work with Officer Reading here.”

Something about Jacob Clark’s picture had unnerved you, so you had a feeling you’d be bringing him in for further questioning. “Ready to go, Y/N?” JJ asked. 

“Yup, let’s get a move on.” 

Heading toward the car, Morgan and JJ chuckled as you maneuvered yourself inside. You always looked like a gangly mess getting into the SUV because you were on the small side. Really small - at 5′2″ and a muscular 150 pounds, you were without a doubt the smallest, or at least shortest of the team, maybe JJ weighed less or the same, you weren’t quite sure. “Grow up, losers,” you laughed. “Let’s go do our jobs.”

It took less than 10 minutes to get to the Clarks’ home. After knocking on the door, Morgan huffed. “Is anyone home?” He asked you both.

“Not sure,” you replied. “Car’s in the driveway. Should be.”

A woman approached the door and reluctantly opened it. “How can I help you?”

Morgan flashed his badge; you and JJ followed suit. “We’re from the FBI and we need to ask Jacob Clark about the victim from the Hartley College campus murder. From what we know, they knew each other, so we just have a few questions for him.”

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw something. “It’s Jacob! He’s running. Stop!” Without looked to see where Morgan and JJ were, you sped off. You joked with the team that because you were so small and powerful you aerodynamically designed to be the fastest runner on the team, despite your short legs. Running was easy for you. You ran every day before work. Jacob was quick, but you were quicker, and soon you caught up to him as he tried to climb over a chainlink fence.

“Jacob! Stop! We just have a few questions!” Well, frankly because you ran it’s more than a few questions but whatever. Just for the love of all that is good and pure stop running please. Your muscles were beginning to burn, but you’d continue to run if you had to.

Thankfully, you didn’t have to. You grabbed him by the belt and pulled him down off the fence. Only when he was on the floor did you realize who big he actually was. Jacob was a member of the football team at Hartley College and probably had a foot on you. He was probably 6′2″ or 6′3″ and nearly 200 pounds of muscle. And the coward took a swing at you.

You ducked, although not far because you were so short to begin with. This fucker actually took a swing at you. Whatever, his dumb move. He swung around quickly to try and take another swing, but he overextended himself, leaving you the perfect opportunity to punch him in the side of the back on his right side. That’s where the liver was. 

Given your size, it would take more than one perfect punch to take this guy down, but he stumbled a bit. In anger, he charged forward and in the tight space it was hard to evade him, so you tripped over some crap in the alley and ended up on your back. When he came at you again, you punched your feet upward and struck underneath his ribcage. “Ah! Fuck! You bitch!”

There was a distinct possibility you cracked one or more of his ribs. “Well, that’s what you get for running from me! Now get down!” You hopped to the back of him and wrenched his hands behind his back, pinning him to the ground just as JJ and Morgan caught up. “Where the hell were you guys?” You laughed.

“We lost you! Damn you run fast, Booster!” 

You cut your eyes at him. Booster was the nickname he’d given you…because you were so short you needed a booster seat. “You two should learn to keep up.”

Morgan and JJ looked between you and Jacob Clark, who was still wincing in pain. “What did you do to him, Y/N?” JJ asked.

“He tried to bolt over the fence, so I grabbed him. He tried to punch me twice. I hit him in the liver. He charged. I fell to the floor trying to get away from him and then he came at me again and I kicked him in the ribs. And now we’re here.”

Morgan chuckled as he bent down to peel Jacob, now handcuffed, off the ground. “Remind me not to fuck with you. JJ, I think she could take you.”

“Bring it, Booster,” she laughed.

“You’re not that much taller than I am, and damn straight I’ll kick your ass.”

Jacob’s mother was horrified as the three of you came back with her son in tow, looking much worse for the wear. “What the hell, Jacob? Why did you run? What happened?”

“He tried to run from the small-fry,” Morgan said matter-of-factly. 

You stepped out from behind JJ. “And now small-fry here needs to ask you some questions.”


End file.
